Fifty Shades of Red
by Freizicers
Summary: 'Kenapa kau ingin mengubahku' Kouki hanya bisa menatap bola mata yang berwarna merah itu sedalam-dalamnya. Hingga saat ini Akashi masih berupa buku yang tebal dengan lembaran yang tidak bisa dipahaminya. 'Kau bodoh Kouki, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dirimulah yang merubahku perlahan-lahan'
1. Ready For Battle

-**Fifty Shades of Red**-

* * *

_fanfic Akafuri dengan main plot Fifty Shades of Grey yang dijus dengan imajinasi author_

_**Kuroko no Basuke** dengan semua charanya adalah milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Fifty Shades of grey** adalah milik** E L James**_

* * *

-**_ready for battle_**-

Seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari liburnya yang berharga, dimana Kouki akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar untuk ujian akhirnya minggu depan, tapi takdir tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya. Pagi itu, Furihata Kouki harus menghabiskan waktunya menyiapkan dirinya dan membongkar lemari bajunya untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk menggantikan teman sekamarnya untuk mewawancarai salah satu direktur muda yang Kouki baru dengar namanya beberapa hari lalu. Maka disinilah dia, di dalam kamarnya yang dicat bewarna oranye dengan lantai kayu. Kouki sedang berdiri di depan salah satu pintu lemari nya yang dimana terdapat kaca yang cukup besar di satu sisi.

Diambilnya sisir yang jarang dipakainya, dan berkali kali dia menggosokan surai coklatnya agar bisa lurus teratur, bukannya mengarah ke kanan dan ke kiri dan berantakan, dia sadar betul kalau kali ini dia harus tampil se formal mungkin, walau sebenarnya dia tidak suka menggunakan kemeja dan dasi yang menurutnya seakan mencekik lehernya. Bahkan bisa dilihat dari isi lemarinya yang rata berupa kaos dan celana panjang biasa. Hanya terdapat satu setel pakaian formal disana dan Kouki hampir tidak pernah memakainya, mungkin nanti ketika upacara kelulusan. Setelah berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggenakan kaos polo berwarna krem yang kancing bagian atasnya dibuka, dengan celana berwarna hitam, dengan sepatu boot satu-satunya. Tidak lupa jaket cardigan kesayangannya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya untuk membantunya melawan hawa yang dingin.

Merasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, dia pun mengambil tas ala messenger yang biasa dia pakai untuk kuliah dan mengecek beberapa barang didalamnya. Setelah yakin semua yang dia perlukan sudah ada di dalam tasnya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan teman sekamarnya sedang duduk di atas sofa, mencoba menghabiskan semangkuk bubur hangat yang dibuatnya tadi pagi dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan siaran ulang pertandingan basket semalam. Teman sekamarnya terlihat tidak menyadari posisi Kouki yang sudah di dekat sofa. Mungkin karena rambut Kouki yang notabene sama dengan dinding ruangan tengah apartemennya. Atau mungkin karena teman sekamarnya yang bersurai biru itu terlalu asik menonton. Kouki tidak habis berpikir kenapa teman sekamarnya itu begitu cepat sekali sakit dan begitu cepat kondisinya sudah terlihat mulai membaik. Ya, andai saja teman sekamarnya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya Kuroko Tetsuya tidak sakit, mungkin ia tidak perlu menghabiskan 2 jam di depan lemari nya (dan kaca) untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya cukup pantas untuk memasuki gedung Akashi Enterprise. Mungkin saat ini Kouki sudah asik mengerjakan essai nya tentang betapa Midsummer Night Dream adalah karya Shakespeare yang paling menarik untuknya, atau mempelajari ulang naskah naskah yang dia perlukan untuk ujian akhirnya. Tapi Kouki adalah Kouki, dan dia tidak tega membiarkan sahabat baiknya mengendarai mobil menuju kota sebelah dalam keadaan sakit hanya demi tugas. _Lagipula ini akan menjadi pengalaman baik untuk pekerjaan yang kuinginkan kedepannya, _Kouki mencoba berpikir positif.

''Maafkan aku Furihata kun, seharusnya aku menjaga badanku dengan baik, mengingat aku berusaha keras untuk membuat janji pertemuan ini selama beberapa bulan terakhir.''

Perkataan Kuroko membuyarkan Kouki dari lamunannya. Perlahan, dia berjalan mendekati kedepan sofa yang diduduki Kuroko dan mengecek suhu badan sahabat baiknya itu di dahi dengan tangan kirinya.

'' Tidak apa-apa kok, Kuroko. Syukurlah kelihatannya panasmu sudah mulai turun. Aku khawatir sekali semalam.'' Kouki tersenyum, dia memang benar-benar khawatir ketika semalam Kuroko masuk ke flat yang mereka tempati dengan badan basah kuyup dan langkah yang tidak stabil. Dan jantung Kouki nyaris berhenti begitu mengetahui kalau suhu badang Kuroko mencapai 40' celcius. Untunglah Kouki bisa menanggapinya dengan cepat dan langsung menidurkan Kuroko setelah memeberinya makanan dan obat penurun demam.

'' Apa Furihata kun akan baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir Furihata kun akan tersasar di jalan nanti. Bawa saja mobilku, sistem GPS nya lebih bisa diandalkan.'' Kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk kunci mobilnya yang diletakkan di sebuah meja kecil bersama dengan telepon rumah mereka. Kouki langsung tersenyum dan mengambil kunci tersebut. ''Apa Furihata kun sudah membawa recorder yang kusiapkan tadi pagi, beserta buku pertanyaannya?''

'' Sudah, semuanya sudah kumasukkan di tasku tadi. Jangan terlalu khawatir Kuroko, aku tidak mudah tersesat kok. Aku kan bukan anak kecil."

Kuroko hanya menatap Kouki dengan tatapan datarnya, Kouki hanya menelan ludahnya sambil tertawa perlahan. Masih tersirat di pikirannya kejadian 2 minggu lalu ketika dia menelepon Kuroko jam 11 malam dengan hampir menangis karena dia tersesat hanya 3km jauhnya dari flat mereka. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko padanya, Kouki langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar,

''Ya sudah Kuroko, aku tidak mau terlambat. Perjalanan kesana akan makan waktu 2 jam kan. Aku pergi dulu, Kuroko jangan lupa habiskan bubur dan obatnya ya. Lalu kalau basketnya sudah selesai langsung tidur ya. ''

Kuroko hanya menatap datar Kouki dari atas kebawah, ''Tunggu Furihata kun, kau akan memakai itu?!''

''Eh, memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?'' Kouki langsung berhenti di tempat dan melihat pakaiannya, kebingungan.

''Ah tidak apa-apa, sudah sana pergilah Furihata kun. Hati-hati dijalan.'' Kata Kuroko yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tv layar datar di depannya. Kouki hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Kouki menghabiskan waktunya di jalan tol, untung saja berkat sistem GPS dan papan penunjuk jalan, Kouki bisa sampai di kota sebelah dengan selamat. Selama perjalannya dia berusaha fokus ke orang yang harus dia wawancarai hari ini, seorang direktur muda yang katanya sih sering muncul di koran, Akashi Seijuro. CEO dari Akashi Enterprise Holding Inc. Seorang direktur yang awalnya berkarir sebagai enterpreuner tapi malah mengambil alih kerajaan bisnis ayahnya dan menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di dunia. Dan karena Akashi Seijuro ini adalah salah satu penyumbang utama kampus nya, Kuroko yang mengikuti klub perpustakaan dan majalah kampus pun berniat membuat rubrik khusus, 3 halaman majalah penuh dengan biografi si direktur muda.

Kouki tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang begitu terkenal tapi dia tidak tahu apapun soal itu. Tapi Kouki memang hampir tidak tertarik dengan dunia itu. Dia lebih tertarik dengan buku-buku klasik dan cerita yang menarik yang selalu membuat hidupnya penuh warna. Dia berani bertaruh, pasti Akashi seijuro tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Menurut bayangannya Akashi Seijuro adalah orang yang kalkulatif dan haus akan kekuasaan. Bahkan dia berani bertaruh bahwa mungkin Akashi Seijuro kelihatan lebih tua daripada umurnya, karena efek bekerja terlalu sering. Kouki hanya tertawa kecil membayangkan hal itu.

Setelah berbelok masuk ke salah satu jalan besar, Kouki mulai mencari cari gedung tempat kantor pusat Akashi inc. Berada. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika sebuah papan bertuliskan AKASHI tertampang di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin yang paling tinggi di seluruh jalan itu. Perlahan dia memarkirkan mobil Kuroko di salah satu lahan parkir yang tersedia di depan gedung. Ketika Kouki keluar dari mobil, dia menatap gedung yang tingginya mungkin sekitar 40 memiliki perasaan yang sangat aneh. Sebagian dirinya rasanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini, seolah-olah begitu dia memasuki gedung itu nasibnya akan berubah dan dia tidak akan bisa kembali. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya hari itu. Tapi Kouki tetaplah Kouki, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk membantu Kuroko (walau itu membuatnya kerepotan) dan kalau dia harus menghadapi setan apapun yang ada di gedung itu. Maka dia akan menghadapinya.

**tbc**

* * *

_Thx for reading, reviews will be deeply appreciated. _

_First time writing AkaFuri! so Excited!_


	2. Strange Interview

-Fifty Shades of Red-

* * *

_fanfic Akafuri dengan main plot Fifty Shades of Grey yang dijus dengan imajinasi author_

_**Kuroko no Basuke** dengan semua charanya adalah milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Fifty Shades of grey** adalah milik** E L James**_

* * *

-Strange Interview-

Jika Kouki sudah terkejut dengan tampilan luar gedung tempatnya berada saat ini, maka bagian dalam gedung itu membuatnya gugup. Saat ini Kouki sedang berada di dalam lift menuju ke lantai 28 gedung Akashi, dimana kantor pusat Akashi inc. berada, sekaligus tempat dimana ruang CEO perusahan raksasa itu ada saat ini. Semenjak langkah kakinya memasuki gedung yang di design modern itu, Kouki sudah gugup akan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang semuanya menggenakan setelan lengkap atau bermerk. Kouki merasa dia tidak pada tempatnya, apalagi ketika dia terpana dengan interior bagian dalam gedung yang merupakan perpaduan warna perak dan emas, seorang petugas sekuriti menghampirinya dan menanyakan tujuannya. Untung saja Kouki tidak dikira sebagai salah satu petugas kebersihan yang bekerja di gedung dan petugas sekuriti tersebut dengan ramah mengantarkan Kouki ke lift yang langsung menuju ke lantai kantor Akashi inc. Dimana Kouki lagi-lagi dibuat tidak nyaman karena harus satu lift dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya pegawai tingkat atas Akashi inc. rasanya Kouki ingin sekali menghilangkan keberadaan dirinya seperti bunglon agar menyatu ke warna kelabu dinding lift atau masuk ke ventilasi udara di bagian atas lift. Selama di dalam lift, Kouki mengeluarkan recorder dan buku yang berisi pertanyaan untuk wawancaranya hari ini, sekedar meriview pikirnya.

Untungnya, perjalanan lift tersebut relatif cepat, dan Kouki langsung sampai ke lantai tujuannya. Dengan terburu-buru dia menginjakan kakinya keluar dari lift dan hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat deretan orang sudah terburu-buru memasuki lift yang dinaikinya barusan untuk turun. Lalu Kouki menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, di balik pintu kaca yang sangat transparan terdapat sebuah meja resepsionis berwarna abu-abu dan di dinding belakang meja terdapat plakat Akashi inc. Ketika Kouki membuka pintu tersebut, seorang pegawai wanita berambut pirang mendekati Kouki.

'' Tuan Kuroko? Boleh saya ambil jaket dan tas anda?'' Ujar wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum. Kouki hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan jaket dan tasnya. Kouki mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang, relatif sepi untuk ukuran kantor baginya. Ada beberapa sofa berwarna merah dan meja berwarna emas yang sepertinya mahal sekali. Dan di balik dinding yang ada di belakang meja resepsionis terdapat beberapa lorong, _mungkin salah satunya mengarah ke ruangan CEO_, pikirnya. Lalu dari salah satu lorong tersebut munculah seorang pria berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi dari Kouki dengan mata yang sangat sipit terlihat dibalik kacamatanya dan mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam yang berkilau berjalan ke arahnya, Kouki terdiam ketika pria tersebut tersenyum kepadanya sebelum berjalan ke arah resepsionis.

'' Tamu yang menarik, untuk Akashi?'' Kata pria tersebut kepada sang resepsionis.

''Tuan Kuroko disini akan mewawancarai tuan Akashi'' ujar resepsionis tersebut, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan sang pria sebelum berjalan keluar. Dan tiba-tiba Kouki sadar bahwa dia belum menjelaskan kalau dia bukanlah Kuroko. Kouki langsung menghampiri wanitadi meja resepsionis tersebut,

''Ah, maaf tapi aku...'' dan kata-kata Kouki terputus karena ada seorang pegawai wanita lain yang lagi-lagi berambut pirang yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang

''Tuan Kuroko, silahkan ikuti saya. Tuan Akashi akan menemui anda sekarang'' Ujar wanita tersebut sebelum berjalan ke salah satu lorong yang ada disana. Lorong yang sama dengan yang dilalui pria berambut hitam barusan. Kouki tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti wanita tersebut menyusuri lorong yang kelihatannya menuju ke ruangan CEO. Sedikit aneh bagi Kouki karena tidak tampak satu pun pintu di sisi kiri dan kanan lorong, hingga mereka sampai di ujung dan terdapat pintu besar dari magony. ''Silahkan di sebelah sini'' ujar wanita tersebut yang melangkah ke samping dan menunjuk ke pintu besar di depannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kouki untuk menyadari kalau wanita tersebut tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Kouki hanya tersenyum ke wanita dan hendak mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

''Anda tidak perlu mengetuk pintunya, silahkan langsung masuk'' Ujar wanita tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Kouki.

Kouki pun langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan butuh sedikit tenaga karena pintu itu cukup berat, hal ini membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia pun langsung terjatuh kedepan dengan kepalanya nyaris berciuman dengan lantai keramik yang sangat berkilau .

_Uhhh Sial, awal yang bagus Kouki, sangat bagus_. Pikir Kouki sambil berusaha mengangkat badannya. Ingin rasanya dia memasuki lubang yang sangat dalam dan bersembunyi disana karena kecerobohannya. Ketika dia melihat kedepan, terdapat sebuah tangan yang terulur kepadanya, dia pun meraih tangan tersebut dan menarik dirinya untuk berdiri. Dan pada saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna merah.

"Tuan Kuroko, anda tidak apa-apa?" kata pemilik bola mata yang indah tersebut. "Nama saya Akashi Seijurou. Anda baik-baik saja? Perlukah anda duduk terlebih dahulu?"

Kouki hanya bisa terdiam kaget. Orang yang ada dihadapannya sangat berbeda dengan Akashi Seijurou yang dia bayangkan tadi. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Akashi Seijurou masihlah sangat muda, mungkin cm berbeda 2-3 tahun darinya. Dan sangat tampan, surai merah yang dimiliki pemuda dihadapannya seolah-olah melengkapi ketampanan pemuda tersebut. Setelan berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dikancingkan lengkap dan dasi berwarna biru tua membuat postur tubuhnya tegap. Bahkan suaranya pun walau terdengar muda tapi penuh wibawa. Seolah-olah bisa membuat Kouki menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh pemuda yang tingginya mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa cm dari Kouki sendiri. Tapi yang membuat Kouki tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya adalah bola mata yang merah tersebut. Bagi kouki bola mata tersebut sangatlah dalam, tapi juga sangatlah tertutup. Seolah-olah pria di depannya memiliki rahasia yang sangat besar, seperti buku besar yang isinya akan sangat mengikat Kouki untuk membacanya.

"Tuan Kuroko?" Sahut si pemilik bola mata yang indah itu membuat Kouki kaget.

_Apa-apaan aku ini. Aku baru saja menatap orang ini seperti aku menatap buku yang dipajang di depan toko buku. Memalukan sekali. _pikir Kouki langsung merona kemerahan dan dia langsung menunduk. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi karena bicaranya terbata-bata maka ucapannya pun sedikit susah didengar.

"I...Iya...Saya tidak apa..apa.." Ujar Kouki perlahan. Kouki pun mengambil buku dan recordernya yang terjatuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan anda duduk di kursi itu." Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk ke salah satu kursi yang ada di depan meja direktur. Kouki pun langsung duduk disana. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Kouki mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Hampir tidak ada dinding di ruangan itu kecuali di sisi tempat pintu tadi berada, sisanya berupa kaca yang disusun agar tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam yang sangat efektif memberikan pencahayaan ke dalam ruangan itu. Sekaligus membuat seolah-olah tidak ada rahasia apapun yang bisa disembunyikan di ruangan itu. Selain satu set meja besar dengan kursi Putar dibaliknya dan kursi yang didudukinya saat ini, terdapat satu set sofa berwarna merah di sisi lain dan sebuah rak buku dan lemari arsip dari besi. Tidak banyak dekorasi yang terdapat di ruangan itu, selain karpet merah gelap dan lukisan pemandangan safari lengkap dengan singa di dinding dan juga 2 pot tanaman yang tidak terlihat seperti tanaman plastik. Kouki lalu melihat ke arah meja yang ada di depannya. Ada beberapa dokumen yang ditumpuk dengan rapi di sisi meja, lalu beberapa buah pensil dan pena yang dijejer rapi di sisi yang sama. Dan tidak ketinggalan perangkat telepon kantor di sisi meja yang lain.

"Tuan Kuroko?" Ucapan si direktur muda membuat Kouki mengangkat kepalanya perlahan,

"Ah...Ma..maafkan saya...tapi saya bukan Kuroko... nama saya Furihata Kouki..." Ujar Kouki terbata-bata . Melihat ekspresi Akashi yang mendadak berubah, Kouki pun langsung melanjutkan, "Kuroko hari ini tidak bisa hadir karena sakit. Saya menggantikannya."

"Ah begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu anda juga berminat dalam jurnalistik seperti tuan Kuroko?"

"Ah tidak, saya mengambil jurusan literature."

Kata-kata Kouki sepertinya makin membuat sang direktur yang saat ini berdiri di balik mejanya waspada, dengan sedikit ketakutan Kouki pun melanjutkan, "Ku...Kuroko itu teman sekamar saya...ka..kami berbagi flat.."

"Ah, tentu saja." Kata si direktur muda dengan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tentu anda sudah tahu kalau saya hanya memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk anda hari ini bukan?"

"Iya. A...anda tidak keberatan kalau kita segera mulai?" ujar Kouki ragu-ragu. Pria di depannya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Kouki pun langsung mengambil recorder di pangkuannya dan menyalakannya. "A...anda tidak keberatan kan kalau saya merekam pembicaraan kita hari ini?"

"Bukankah anda sudah menyalakan recorder yang anda bawa?" Kata sang direktur sambil tersenyum. Pipi Kouki pun langsung merona dan dia pun menunduk.

Kouki membuka buku yang dibawanya dan barulah dia sadar kalau dia meninggalkan alat tulisnya di dalam tasnya. Kouki pun langsung kebingungan, diliriknya alat tulis di atas meja. Ada beberapa pensil disana yang diletakkan di dalam tempat pensil berbentuk gelas, tapi Kouki tidak berani mengambilnya tanpa ijin.

"Ma...maaf..." Ucapan Kouki terpotong ketika Akashi Seijurou sendiri tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya dan mengulurkan sebuah pensil kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Tangan Kouki pun sedikit bergetar ketika mengambil pensil berwarna merah tersebut. "Te...Terima kasih"

Si pemilik rambut merah hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya di meja di belakangnya. Kouki yang kebingungan pun hanya menatap balik pemuda berambut merah di depannya, sambil diam-diam mengagumi postur pemuda tersebut yang sekarang berdirinya terlihat lebih santai, malah setengah duduk di meja dan dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan. Setelah lewat beberapa detik barulah kouki sadar bahwa Akashi menunggunya untuk bertanya.

"Ma...Maafkan aku. Aku tidak terbiasa melakukan wawancara seperti ini. Ujar Kouki sambil menahan malu. Pipinya pun makin memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Furihata. Santai saja."

"Ah...i..iya baik.. Ini untuk edisi spesial kelulusan majalah universitas kami." Kata Kouki sedikit kebingungan. Kouki pun langsung menuju ke pertanyaan pertama di buku itu. "Bo...bolehkan saya mulai mengajukan pertanyaan?" katanya sedikit ragu-ragu.

"silahkan."

"A...Anda Akashi Seijurou saat ini sudah dikenal sebagai salah satu pengusaha paling sukses dan anda termasuk orang termuda yang mencapai posisi anda saat ini. Apakah rahasia and..."

"Rahasia saya bisa menjadi pengusaha se sukses ini?" Potong si Akashi Seijurou sambil tertawa perlahan. "Kau sungguh menanyakan hal semacam itu?"

"I...itu yang tertulis disini.." kata Kouki sedikit ragu. _Apakah pertanyaan seperti ini membosankan baginya?_ Pikir Kouki ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa di muka yang tampan itu

''Bisnis itu tentang orang.'' Kata sang direktur perlahan, ''Aku bisa tahu benar tentang orang-orang yang kupekerjakan. Apa yang membuat mereka termotivasi, seberapa kuat mental dan kemampuan mereka dalam menjalankan tugas yang kuberikan. Dan yang paling penting aku tahu bagaimana membuat mereka bisa bersaing untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Dimana hasilnya akan bermanfaat untuk perusahaanku.'' Sang direktur mengambil nafas perlahan dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kouki, ''Aku percaya, untuk mencapai kesuksesan, Aku harus menguasai subjek tersebut. Aku memikirkan keputusanku berdasarkan fakta dan logika. Dan aku punya insting yang kuat untuk memilih ide yang akan membuahkan hasil dan memilih bidak-bidak yang tepat untuk menjalankan strategiku.''

''Atau mungkin kau hanya beruntung'' Kata Kouki perlahan, Ini memang tidak ada di dalam daftar pertanyaan yang Kuroko berikan, tapi Kouki tidak bisa beragumen kalau orang yang ada di depannya saat ini benar-benar arogan.

''Aku tidak percaya akan keberuntungan, tuan Furihata. Aku hanya percaya bahwa memiliki orang-orang yang tepat dan bisa membantu menemukan potensial di dalam diri mereka dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Aku yakin ada banyak pengusaha sukses di luar sana yang mengatakan bahwa pemimpin yang baik adalah yang bisa mengeluarkan potensial pekerjanya dengan baik.

''Anda terdengar seperti orang yang gila kontrol.'' Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kouki sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya.

''Ah, perlu anda ingat baik baik kalau saya ini selalu benar. Begitu saya 'mengontrol' sesuatu, maka hal itu akan memberikan keuntungan untuk saya.'' Kata si surai merah tanpa sedikitpun nada humor terdengar. Kouki menatap ke mata yang merah itu sekali lagi dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang tenang, impasif. Hal ini membuat hati Kouki sedikit berdebar dan pipinya sedikit merona.

_Ada apa denganku hari ini, kenapa perasaanku tidak karuan seperti ini. _

'' Lagipula, saya selalu yakin kalau saya terlahir untuk mengontrol banyak hal. Saya yakin saya punya kemampuan untuk itu.'' Kata Akashi Seijurou dengan lembut.

''Apakah anda benar-benar yakin?''

''tuan Furihata, ada sekitar 50.000 orang lebih yang bekerja di bawah saya. Hal ini memberikan saya sebuah tanggung jawab yang cukup besar. Jika saya tiba-tiba berpikir kalau saya tidak lagi tertarik dengan bisnis telekomunikasi dan memutuskan untuk menjualnya, akan ada sekitar 10.000 orang yang akan kesusahan membayar pinjaman mereka setelah setelah jangka waktu 1 sampai 2 bulan kedepan. Tapi bukankah semuanya tergantung kepada apakah bisni ini bisa memberikan saya keuntungan atau tidak?''

Mulut Kouki terbuka, ingin rasanya dia tidak percaya akan hal yang baru didengarnya. Tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Akashi membuat Kouki tidak meragukan hal tersebut.

''Apakah anda tidak sadar bahwa anda terdengar seperti orang yang keras hatinya?''

''Banyak yang bilang kalau saya ini tidak memiliki hati sama sekali.'' Ujar si direktur tanpa ragu. Kouki pun semakin bingung dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

''Tertulis disini, selain mengepalai bidang teknik dan komunikasi anda juga berinvestasi di teknologi pengembangan pangan. Kenapa anda tertarik di bidang ini?'' Kata Kouki setelah melirik buku yang ada di pangkuannya...

''Kita tidak bisa makan uang bukan? Dan banyak sekali orang-orang di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki cukup makanan yang layak.''

''Apakah ini juga berkaitan dengan program anda untuk meningkatkan produksi dan pengiriman bahan pangan di Afrika? Apakah itu idealisme anda, memberi makan kepada orang miskin di dunia?''

'' Saya hanya melakukan yang perlu dilakukan" Kata Akashi dengan santai

''Apakah anda punya filosofi?''

''Aku hanya punya satu hal yang kupercayai di dunia ini, Aku ini absolut. Aku suka mengontrol diriku dan memastikan bahwa orang-orang yang dekat denganku bisa memenuhi ekspetasiku.''

''Jadi anda ingin menguasai sesuatu?''

''Aku ingin menjadi figur yang berhak untuk menguasai ya, intinya, aku memang ingin.''

''Anda terdengar seperti raja.''

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kouki. Kouki kembali kebingungan, jika dinilai, Akashi harusnya melakukan tindakannya demi suatu keuntungan, tapi memberi makan orang miskin di dunia tidak memberi keuntungan apapun kepada Akashi. Ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini pikir Kouki. Dan Kouki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lebih tertarik kepada figure yang saat ini sudah dengan santai duduk di kursi disampingnya.

''Apakah anda memiliki hobi atau hal lain yang anda minati selain bekerja?''

''Saya punya beberapa hobi yang cukup mahal. Dan semuanya cukup bervariasi.''

''Tertulis disini kalau anda belum menikah...oh...anda diadopsi?'' Kouki sedikit kaget dengan hal itu

''Itu hal yang sangat pribadi dan tertutup untuk publik.'' Nada Akashi kali ini terdengar sedikit Furihata sedikit merinding ketakutan.

''ma...maafkan saya...saya tidak bermaksud...'' Ujar Furihata ketakutan, ingin rasanya dia menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja agar tidak kena marah.

''Apakah anda punya pertanyaan yang benar-benar ingin anda tanyakan?''

Kouki langsung dengan cepat membalik halaman di bukunya, dan langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling pertama tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu ''Apakah anda homoseksual?'' katanya dengan lantang. _Oh sial _Kouki langsung kaget dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mukanya makin memerah karena menahan malu. Akashi yang ada didepannya pun hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. _Sial sial sial, seharusnya aku melompati pertanyaan semacam itu. _Pikir Kouki kebingungan.

''Apakah kau yakin aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, Kouki?'' Kata Akashi dengan nada yang tenang, tapi dari yang membuat Kouki sedikit bingung adalah bola mata Akashi. Bola mata yang sebelah kiri saat ini warnanya berubah agak kekuningan.

_Apa jangan-jangan pengaruh dari lampu ya? _Pikir Kouki. ''Maafkan saya...tapi itu yang tertulis disini...'' Ujar Kouki agak ragu-ragu. Barulah Kouki sadar kalau itu adalah kali pertama Akashi menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Hal ini membuat pipi Kouki kembali memerah.

''Tidak apa-apa'' Jawab Akashi sambil tertawa kecil.

''Maafkan saya, tapi Kuroko kadang memang bisa menjadi sedikit...'' Kata Kouki sedikit kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk sifat ingin tahu Kuroko yang kadang bisa menyebalkan. Tanpa sadar Kouki mulai mengigit pensil bagian belakang pensil yang dipegangnya sambil berpikir.

''Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti.'' Kata Akashi perlahan. Tanpa Kouki sadari, Akashi mulai memainkan jari jarinya di pinggiran kursi yang dia duduki. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Akashi menatap mata Kouki. ''Bagaimana denganmu?''

Perkataan Akashi membuat Kouki sedikit kaget dan pensil yang daritadi digigitnya pun diletakkan kembali di pangkuannya. ''Bagaimana denganku?''

''Kenapa kau menyisipkan pertanyaan yang bukan dari bukumu, melainkan yang ingin kau ketahui untuk dirimu sendiri.''

Kouki hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata Akashi dengan tenang sebelum menjawab ''Karena aku punya perasaan bahwa tidak semua jawabanmu benar.''

Suasana menjadi hening bagi mereka berdua setelahnya, Kouki yang kebingungan dan Akashi yang hanya mengamati gerak gerik Kouki. Hingga akhirnya suara ketukan terdengar dan pintu di belakang mereka pun terbuka. Wanita yang tadi mengantarkan Kouki masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tetap menahan pintu itu.

''Tuan Akashi, maaf mengganggu anda. Sudah waktunya untuk rapat dengan difisi sales''

''Batalkan rapat itu, katakan kepada mereka aku masih ada urusan.'' Ujar Akashi dengan tenang.

''Baik tuan Akashi.'' Kata wanita tersebut sebelum menutup pintunya.

''Ah tunggu, itu tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pergi.'' Ujar Kouki sambil buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, hanya saja tangannya ditahan oleh Akashi.

''Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu.'' Ujar Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kouki agar kembali duduk. Kouki pun hanya bisa menurutinya, ditatapnya mata Akashi yang seolah-olah memohon agar dia tidak pergi.

''Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan.'' Kata Kouki pelan, matanya masih menatap mata Akashi. Kouki menarik tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Akashi.

''Kau bilang kau mempelajari literature, penulis mana yang membuatmu tertarik dengan bidang itu?'' Kata Akashi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya.

''Ada banyak. Tapi kurasa yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku adalah Tolkien.'' Kouki sedikit tertawa karena pilihan pengarangnya adalah pengarang fantasi .

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kouki. ''Aku tidak bisa memikirkan pengarang lain yang bisa menarik perhatianmu. Jika aku diijinkan menebak, mungkin aku akan menebak Lewis Carol.''

Kouki semakin merona mendengar perkataan Akashi. Lewis Carol adalah salah satu pengarang fantasi favoritnya.

''Kau bilang kau sebentar lagi akan lulus. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelahnya?''

''Aku belum memikirkannya. Rencananya aku akan pindah ke kota ini bersama Kuroko.''

''Kau tahu, kami menawarkan program untuk lulusan baru yang sangat menarik disini.''

''Maaf, tapi kurasa aku bukan tipe orang yang cocok di tempat seperti ini'' Kata Kouki dengan ekspresi menyesal kepada Akashi. Kouki memang tidak terlalu suka lingkungan kerja yang seperti ini. Dan dia tidak yakin dirinya akan pas untuk menjadi salah satu pegawai di Akashi inc. ''Maksudku, lihat aku...'' Katanya mencoba meyakinkan Akashi.

''Aku melihatmu...''Akashi melihat Kouki dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Dan itu menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh di dada Kouki. Kouki pun berusaha melepaskan pandangannya dari Akashi. Selain itu, dia bisa merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan dari Akashi. Dia ingin sekali menninggalkan ruangan ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Dia tidak merasa aman disini...

''Maafkan aku, tapi sudah saatnya aku kembali.'' Kata Kouki perlahan dengan sedikit ketakutan lalu dengan terburu-buru dia bangkit berdiri dan mengembalikan pensil yang dipinjamnya ke tangan Akashi.

''Kau yakin, aku bisa menunjukan isi kantor ini kepadamu kalau kau mau Kouki.'' Tawar Akashi sambil menerima pensil tersebut dan ikut berdiri. Kouki melihat kalau Akashi memasukkan pensil tersebut ke kantong jasnya.

''tidak perlu, aku yakin kalau aku sudah menyita banyak waktumu, tuan Akashi. Dan lagi aku harus menyetir untuk kembali.'' Kata Kouki sambil berjalan mendekati pintu. Belum sempat dia meraih gagangnya, pintu itu sudah dibukakan Akashi.

''Hanya ingin memastikan kau bisa mencapai ke dalam lift dengan selamat.'' Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum menahan pintu nya terbuka. Kouki hanya mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Akashi.

Sesampainya di meja resepsionis, Kouki langsung menerima tas nya dan meletakkan buku serta recorder di dalamnya. Diambil jaketnya dari sang pegawai resepsionis yang tersenyum kepadanya.

''Apa kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau perlukan?'' Kata Akashi sambil memencet tombol lift.

''Aku yakin ini lebih dari cukup, tuan Akashi. Terima kasih banyak atas kesempatan ini. ''

''Sampai kita berjumpa lagi, Furihata.'' Kata Akashi dengan tangan yang terangkat.

Dengan sopan Kouki pun menjabat tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu dan mengangguk perlahan. Dia meragukan kalau dirinya akan bertemu dengan Akashi lagi, tapi ada perasaan yang aneh yang mengatakan kalau ini bukan terakhir kalinya dia akan terlibat dengan seorang Akashi Seijurou. Dalam hatinya, Kouki berharap agar lift nya cepat tiba, dan agar Akashi tidak mengikutinya hingga kebawah. Untungnya kali ini doa Kouki terjawab dan begitu pintu lift terbuka Kouki langsung melesat kedalamnya. _Aku memang benar-benar harus meninggalkan tempat ini _pikirnya sambil menekan tombol lantai Ground. Kouki mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya Akashi bersandar dengan santai di pinggiran pintu lift, bola mata yang merah dan kuning itu sekarang menatap Kouki dengan tajam, akhirnya dia mundur dan membiarkan pintu lift mulai menutup perlahan.

''Kouki,'' katanya perlahan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

''Se...Seijurou'' Tanpa sadar Kouki menjawabnya.

Dan pintu lift itu pun tertutup.

* * *

Chapter 2 here XD thx for all the support. big thx buat teman2 Lecchi yang mensupport saya untuk membuat fic ini.

Saya akan membuat beberapa perubahan di fic ini. tidak semuanya akan mengikuti buku atau film 50 shades. Karena banyak aspek di film itu yang jujur terasa terlalu berlebihan menurut saya. Saya harap reader sekalian bisa puas dengan fic ini. ^^

Happy Weekend !


	3. Am I Afraid or just anxious

-Fifty Shades of Red-

* * *

_fanfic Akafuri dengan main plot Fifty Shades of Grey yang dijus dengan imajinasi author_

_**Kuroko no Basuke** dengan semua charanya adalah milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Fifty Shades of grey** adalah milik** E L James**_

* * *

''haaah...haaah...''

Hanya suara nafasnya sendiri yang tersengal-sengal yang bisa didengarnya saat ini. Lupakan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di trotoar tempatnya berada saat ini yang melihatnya menunduk di tengah hujan. Begitu Kouki menapakkan kakinya keluar dari gedung Akashi inc. yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah perasaan lega karena setidaknya dia tidak lagi di dalam zona yang berbahaya. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya ke dadanya untuk menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang kian cepat. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasnya dan sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di tempat umum. Kouki berusaha menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena dia justru membayangkan wajah tampan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengerikan. Karena panik dia langsung membuka matanya dan dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

_Me..mengerikan... _pikirnya _kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh dan malah memanggilnya dengan nama depannya... _Kouki mengeratkan genggamannya di bajunya, dadanya terasa sesak, perutnya terasa mual. Yang bisa diingatnya hanyalah seringai licik yang dilihatnya sekilas sebelum pintu lift itu menutup dan bola mata bewarna merah dan kuning. Hal itu menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak enak di benaknya, yang bisa dipikirkannya hanyalah dirinya berada dalam bahaya dan dia tidak bisa kabur selamanya. Kouki menjadi semakin ketakutan, bibirnya bergetar dan nafasnya menjadi semakin sesak. diangkatnya kepalanya yang terus menunduk dan dilihatnya langit kehitaman yang ada diatasnya. Air matanya mengalir deras, tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi badannya. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar Tuhan yang di atas bisa membuatnya melupakan sensasi mengerikan yang barusan dialaminya...

Tanpa diketahui olehnya bahwa doanya tidak akan terjawab.

###

Kouki bekerja di Maji Store, sebuah toko peralatan teknis dan pertukangan yang cukup besar di kotanya. Dia sudah bekerja part time disana semenjak dirinya memasuki jenjang kuliah. 4 tahun bekerja membuatnya hafal seluk beluk tokonya dan barang-barang yang dijual disana. Bisa dibilang dia salah satu pegawai teladan di tempat itu. Cukup teladan untuk masuk dimana dia seharusnya mengambil ijin sakit.

Baru satu hari berselang semenjak sesi wawancara mengerikan yang dilaluinya, dan Kouki senang karena bisa kembali ke rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Kesibukan pekerjaannya membuatnya lupa akan pengalaman mengerikan yang baru saja dirasakannya kemarin. Dan dia sendiri pun tidak ingat bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di flat nya dengan selamat setelah mengalami panic attack seperti itu. Yang diingatnya hanyalah dia memasuki flatnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan muka yang kemerahan. Kuroko yang melihatnya langsung bangkit dari sofa malas yang didudukinya dan memapah Kouki untuk tiduran di kasur. Setelahnya Kouki hanya bisa mengingat dirinya mengganti pakaiannya sendiri dan Kuroko menempelkan handuk dingin di dahinya, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

Pagi ini Kouki bangun dan merasa lebih baik. Didengarnya omelan Kuroko yang memarahinya karena kembali dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan lemas, Kuroko bisa menebak kalau dia sempat 'kehujanan' sebelum kembali ke flat mereka. Kouki hanya bisa meringis sedikit karena jarang sekali melihat Kuroko marah. Untungnya sesi memarahi Kouki tidak berlangsung lama dan Kuroko juga tidak bertanya soal wawancara yang dilakukan Kouki. Dan Kouki pun bisa langsung kabur ke tempat kerjanya, walau sebelum berangkat masih bisa didengarnya Kuroko marah-marah. _Kadang Kuroko itu lebih perhatian daripada ibu _pikir Kouki sambil merapikan kotak berisi mur. Untunglah Kouki memutuskan untuk masuk kerja hari ini, selain bisa kabur dari amukan Kuroko, dia juga bisa mulai melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja dia alami. Menurutnya suasana seperti inilah yang dia perlukan. Tidak pernah dia merasa lebih nyaman berada di ruangan tokonya yang luas dengan deretan rak-rak yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi hal normal seperti ini membuatnya merasa aman.

'' Furihata''

''Iya kak Izuki?'' Kouki menoleh ke arah lorong tempat si manager Maji Store berada. Buru-buru diletakkannya kotak yang terakhir di tempatnya dan dia berjalan ke arah bos nya itu. ''Ada yang bisa kubantu kak?''

'' Tolong bantu menyusun list order barang yang perlu kita penuhi di gudang ya, sekalian data barang-barang yang ada disana. Kalau sudah selesai kamu ambil gajimu lalu kamu boleh pulang''

''Iya kak'' Ujar Kouki sambil berjalan pergi, Mengatur list orderan dan mendata barang adalah pekerjaan yang sangat santai, apalagi hari ini dia juga gajian. Menurutnya hari ini tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi...

Dan memang tidak...

Baru saja Kouki melangkahkan kakinya di flatnya, dia disambut oleh Kuroko yang memandangnya kesal. Kouki hanya bisa berjalan pelan kabur ke area dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malah. Untung saja Kuroko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop di pangkuannya. Kouki pun menarik nafas lega dan meletakkan tas serta jaketnya di salah satu kursi di dapur , _sepertinya Spaghetti dengan saus basil cocok untuk malam ini... _pikir Kouki sambil membuka pintu kulkas tua mereka. Diambilnya bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya dan mulailah dia memasak sambil bersenandung ria. Direbusnya spaghetti instan di panci yang berisi air mendidih dan sambil menunggu dia memotong bahan-bahan untuk sausnya. Irama lagu favoritnya mengiringi gerakannya, sambil sesekali dia menggoyangkan pinggangnya untuk mengikuti irama lagu. Keasikan memasak membuatnya tidak menyadari Kuroko yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

''Furihata kun?''

''hmm...?''

''Furihata kun kelihatannya senang sekali apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?''

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa senang sekali.''

''Kalau begitu apakah terjadi sesuatu saat Furihata kun mewawancarai Akashi san kemarin?''

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Kouki menghentikan gerakannya. Kouki membalik badannya dan ditatapnya Kuroko dengan gugup.

''Me...memangnya kenapa Kuroko?''

''Tidak apa apa.'' Jawab Kuroko sambil menoleh kembali ke laptopnya. Kouki menghela nafas lega dan hendak melanjutkan kegiatan masak memasaknya... ''Hanya saja, Akashi san baru saja chatting denganku seharian ini dan dia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kuberikan kepadanya.'' , lanjut Kuroko dengan muka datar. Kouki kembali terdiam. ''Bahkan dia menawarkan untuk mengadakan sesi photo pribadi dengannya untuk sampul majalah nanti. Aku berpikiran untuk mengajak Kawahara kun untuk menjadi photographer hari itu."

"Oh ya? Baguslah, Kawahara kun sangat jago dengan kamera, pasti dia bisa membuat photo yang bagus untuk cover majalah nanti"

"Tapi Furihata kun juga harus ada disana."

"Ke...kenapa...?" Jawab Kouki kaget

"Karena Akashi san menyetujui sesi photo ini bila Furihata juga ada disana nanti."

Jantung Kouki serasa ingin copot mendengar hal itu. Digengamnya erat-erat pinggiran meja dapur, kepalanya menunduk perlahan dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah badannya terasa sedikit lebih rileks, diraihnya kenop kompor dan dimatikan. Kouki berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tengah tempat Kuroko duduk dengan nyaman di sofa di depan tv. Kouki pun langsung menghempaskan badannya di samping Kuroko dan menundukan mukanya. Ditatapnya laptop Kuroko dan disana ada tampilan google search foto seorang Akashi Seijurou. Herannya disana tidak ada satupun foto Akashi yang tersenyum.

''Furihata kun?'' ujar Kuroko perlahan.

''ya...?'' jawab Kouki dengan setengah berbisik.

''Sebenarnya ada apa dengan wawancara Furihata kun dan Akashi san kemarin?''

"..."

"Apa Akashi san melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Furihata kun?"

Kouki menggeleng kepalanya perlahan,Kouki tahu kalau Akashi san tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya, hanya saja dia merasa kalau dirinya saat ini dalam bahaya. Dan Kouki tidak ingin Kuroko menjadi khawatir karenanya.

" tidak apa-apa kok Kuroko... sungguh..."

"Lalu kenapa Furihata kun bereaksi seperti itu... Apa Akashi san mengatakan sesuatu kepada Furihata kun?"

_"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu " _kata-kata Akashi terngiang di kepala Kouki, suara merdu yang membuat Kouki rela melakukan apapun. Samar-samar terasa kehangatan jari-jari Akashi yang menahan tangan Kouki supaya tidak meninggalkannya.

_"Aku melihatmu" ,_ bola mata merah dan kekuningan yang menatapnya intens, yang membuat Kouki tenggelam kedalamnya.

_"Kouki" , _bibir merah terang dengan senyuman yang membuat Kouki ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri karena menimbulkan perasaan-perasaan aneh di dalam diri Kouki. Kouki mengeratkan tangannya ke lututnya, secara tidak sadar badannya sedikit bergetar, takut.

"Furihata kun?" Kuroko menepuk pelan punggung Kouki, menyadarkannya. Dielusnya punggung Kouki perlahan. "Apa Furihata kun tidak bisa menceritakannya padaku?" Kouki hanya diam. Keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua sesaat.

"Kalau begitu apa Furihata kun mau mengikuti sesi photo nanti? Kalau Furihata kun tidak mau aku bis..."

"...kut.." suara bisikan pelan dari Kouki memutus perkataan Kuroko.

"Furihata kun?"

###

Kouki sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaannya sama sekali, dia melamun sambil berjalan membawa sebuah dus berisi lakban. Begitu juga dengan kuliahnya tadi pagi, dia mulai yakin ujian yang dia jalani tadi tidak akan mendapat nilai yang bagus. Bahkan dosennya harus memperingatkannya agar mulai menjawab soal-soal yang ada disana, bukannya melamun. Tapi Kouki tidak bisa melakukannya, yang ada dibayangannya hanyalah menunggu waktu hingga dewa kematian datang kepadanya. Melebih-lebihkan memang, tapi semenjak mengetahui kalau seorang Akashi Seijurou ingin menemuinya lagi Kouki memang merasa kalau dirinya akan menghilang. Mencoba berpikir positif, Kouki berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya di sesi photo nanti dia...

" Furihata'' Suara Izuki terdengar dari balik kasir ''Ponsel mu bergetar dari tadi. Sepertinya penting. Angkatlah dulu.''

Kouki pun langsung berjalan ke arah kasir, diserahkannya dus yang dibawanya kepada Izuki yang tersenyum hangat memandangnya dan diraihnya telepon genggamnya dari tasnya yang diletakkan di bawah meja kasir.

''Halo?''

'_Kouki! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon mu. Sudah berkali-kali ibu mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawab teleponmu. Kemana saja kau?'_

''Ibu, aku masih di jam kerja saat ini. Boleh aku meneleponmu nanti? ''

'_Baiklah, Ibu Cuma mau mengabarkan, kalau ibu mungkin tidak bisa hadir ke upacara kelulusanmu nanti. Junpei mengalami cedera di punggungnya ketika sedang menyusun barang di museum minggu lalu. Ibu khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi ibu yakin ayahmu nanti akan datang ke acara kelulusanmu...'_

Kouki diam sejenak, dia mungkin selalu gemetaran ketika ibunya datang karena ibunya tidak memiliki skill memasak yang bagus dan ibunya suka memasakan makanan untuknya. Tapi dia merindukan ibunya dan dia benar-benar butuh nasehat ibunya akhir-akhir ini.

'_Kouki?__'_

''Iya tidak apa apa bu.'' _Setidaknya nanti ada papa disana_, pikir Kouki

'_Kouki, kau tahukan kalau ibu menyayangimu. Ibu benar-benar minta maaf.'_

Kouki menutup matanya, Ahh dirinya memang tidak bisa marah kepada ibunya. Dia memang sangat menyayangi ibunya ini. ''Aku tahu bu...'' jawab Kouki perlahan, ''...Aku juga sayang ibu.''

'_Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa mengunjungi ibu kalau acara pindah mu sudah selesai. Ibu akan memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu nanti'_

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Kouki. Dibayangannya adalah semeja penuh masakan yang gosong atau penuh dengan bahan-bahan atau suplemen yang tidak lazim.

''Ya sudah bu. Nanti kuhubungi lagi ya.'' Buru-buru Kouki menutup teleponnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar suara ibunya . Di dalam hatinya Kouki mulai mengatur tanggal berapa yang pas untuk pergi berlibur ke kampung halamannya. Dia benar-benar butuh pergantian suasana. Dan Kouki yakin Ibunya bisa membantunya dalam hal ini. Dengan suasana hati yang tenang , dikembalikannya ponselnya ke dalam tas dan dia mengambil sisa dus yang harus di stok ke rak di dekat pintu masuk. Dan di perjalananya menuju kesana dia dikagetkan oleh bayangan sesosok orang berambut merah. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan dus yang dibawahnya kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan hangat yang menopang lengannya. Ya, Kouki tahu betul siapa pemilik tangan hangat itu... Kouki hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Kouki? Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?"

''A...Akashi san... tolong panggil Furihata saja...'' Kouki menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata sambil menyeimbangkan badannya dan berusaha menjauh dari sosok didepannya.

''Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kouki.''

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dilihatnya Akashi yang tersenyum kepadanya. Kouki memperhatikan kalau kedua bola mata Akashi berwarna merah hari ini, _mungkin kemarin memang hanya perasaanku saja, _pikir Kouki.

''Kouki?'' Suara Izuki terdengar di belakang Kouki, ''Semuanya baik-baik saja disini?''

''Sangat baik.'' Kouki melihat Akashi sedikit menurunkan senyumnya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Izuki. , '' Aku hanya menanyakan barang yang kucari kepada Kouki disini'' Akashi kembali tersenyum kepada Kouki dan itu membuat Kouki sedikit kaget. Tanpa sadar Kouki pun sedikit mundur kebelakang dan nyaris menabrak Izuki

'' Hei, hati-hati Kouki. Sini berikan barang itu kepadaku, kau bantu saja tuan ini mencari barang yang dia perlukan.'' Ujar Izuki sambil mengambil dus di tangan Kouki dan langsung pergi ke rak yang sebelumnya ingin dituju Kouki.

Kouki semakin gelisah dan bolak balik mennegok antara punggung Izuki dan Akashi. Ingin rasanya dia kabur sambil menangis. Dan nyaris saja dia melakukannya kalau Akashi tidak menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya ke area tempat gulungan tali dan kabel berada.

'' tu...tunggu dulu...'' Kouki setengah berteriak sebelum akhirnya Akashi melepaskannya '' Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini...''

''Aku ingin berbelanja, memangnya itu salah?'' Jawab Akashi sambil sedikit menyengir

''Di kota ini?!''

''Aku berada di sini selama beberapa hari untuk urusan bisnis. Lalu aku melewati toko ini dan berpikir untuk sekalian membeli beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan.''

Kouki terdiam mendengarnya. Di dalam hatinya dia bingung, Akashi yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang ditemuinya ketika wawancara kemarin. Hari ini dia tidak terlalu menyeramkan. _Mungkin...mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau aku..._

''Kouki? Kau mendengarkanku?'' Tanpa sadar wajah Akashi hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari mukanya. Kouki pun langsung kaget dan mundur. Nyaris saja dia menabrak rak yang ada di belakangnya. Mukanya memerah dan kebingungan, diliriknya muka Akashi yang hanya tersenyum sambil menahan ketawa. Muka Kouki pun menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

''A...ada yang bisa kubantu?''

'' Ya aku membutuhkan beberapa meter tali dengan diameter 1cm. Bisa pilihkan yang bagus?''

'' Total semuanya 15.800 yen. Pembayarannya menggunakan kartu atau uang tunai?''

Kouki memasukkan semua belanjaan Akashi ke kantong plastik. _Tali, Lakban, pengikat kabel,gunting dalam jumlah banyak... apa dia mau membunuh orang? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kegiatan macam apa dengan benda-benda semacam ini...dan kenapa semuanya berwarna merah _

'' Aku bukanlah seorang pembunuh atau psikopat Kouki.'' Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. Sebelah tangan Akashi terangkat, menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit platinum ke Kouki. '' Setidaknya tidak untuk hari ini, dan aku hanya menyukai warna merah''

Muka Kouki memerah mendengarnya. Dia pun menerima kartu kredit itu dan mulai memproses pembayaran di mesin edc di meja kasir.

'' Terima kasih...'' Bisik Kouki pelan, dilihatnya Akashi memandangnya dengan tenang... '' Karena menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, karena menawarkan untuk mengadakan sesi photo pribadi...''

''Aku hanya melakukan hal yang diperlukan.''

'' Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?'' ujar Kouki sedikit ragu-ragu, '' Kenapa aku harus berada di sesi photo itu...?'' Kouki mengulurkan kartu kredit dan struk kepada Akashi.

Akashi memandangnya dengan hangat sebelum mengambil kartu kreditnya. '' Kupikir akan sangat aneh kalau hanya ada aku dan Kuroko san dan photographer nya disana. Karena sebelumnya kau yang mewawancaraiku, kupikir itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih damai.''

''ooh...''

''Mengenai sesi photo itu, bagaimana kalau besok siang? Aku menginap di hotel Eraton, aku akan mengatur supaya kita bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk sesi photo besok.''

''Be...besok... apa tidak terlalu cepat?!''

''Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?'' Akashi meletakkan selembar kartu namanya di meja kasir, Kouki pun melihatnya dengan kebingungan. ''Hubungi aku malam ini.''

'' Eh...?'' Kouki kebingungan, _menghubungi...menghubungi untuk apa...?!_

''Untuk sesi photo besok, hubungi aku kalau kalian sudah siap'' Jawab Akashi sambil mengangkat kantung plastik belanjaannya

''oh...oh...ok...''

''Kau tahu, mereka mempunyai kopi dan kue yang sangat enak di kafe hotel itu.'' Kata Akashi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

''eh...iya...?''

''Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok Kouki.''

* * *

Halo semuanya, Fury disini. maaf karena update chapta 3 lama sekali. pembuatannya sempat terundur karena setelah chapter 2 selesai Fury sakit. Dan setelahnya ketika sudah beres, Fury sama sekali nggak bisa akses ffn Q^Q.

Kali ini Fury mau announce kalau dalam minggu ini chapter 1 dan 2 akan mengalami revamp. karena ketika pembuatannya waktu itu benar-benar terburu-buru (waktu itu Fury dikejar Hyena hyena di CAFFEIN) dan banyak konsep yang tidak terpikirkan. Tapi kali ini karena semuanya sudah ditetapkan dengan teratur, maka akan ada sedikit editan di chapter 1 dan 2. Tenang saja, karena chapter 4 practically sudah ready update, begitu masalah revamp selesai nanti chapter 4 akan langsung di update dalam waktu dekat. sekarang sedang dalam pembuatan chapter 5.

Thank you buat kalian semua yang sudah review. Termasuk yang sudah membaca walau masih malu-malu untuk meriview. Fury sampai kaget banyak sekali yang excited dengan fanfic ini ^^ *tebar cookies untuk semuanya*Jadi kepikiran untuk bikin versi bhs inggrisnya nih *plak*

Dan kabar baik untuk kalian semua, nanti di bulan Juni, di event Anicult, Fury akan membagikan merchandise AkaFuri dengan theme fifty shades of red ke AkaFuri fans yang bisa menemukan Fury nanti disana. Clue nya akan diumumkan di chapter 4. Ini sebagai bentuk appresiasi Fury karena nggak bisa ikutan event AkaFuri day kemarin.

See you in chapter 4 guys, and Happy AkaFuri days! :))


End file.
